


Minutes/Hours

by SaSaCo



Series: Other Fics Archive [3]
Category: Three Days Grace (Band)
Genre: Archived From Tumblr, Archived From sasaco-fics Blog, Emergency room, Gen, Hospitals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 21:59:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17312606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaSaCo/pseuds/SaSaCo
Summary: "A short ficlet for an Anon with the prompt: “The minutes were cruel. Hours were punishing.”" Written by parti-hardi-arti on Tumblr.*Saved and posted to Ao3 as an archival piece. SaSaCo is not the writer. If you are the writer and would like this piece removed, please comment here or send us a message on Tumblr at sasaco-fics.





	Minutes/Hours

The minutes were cruel. Hours were punishing. Watching the ebb and flow of the other waiting families was almost unbearable. Some left through the front door crying, some went through the ER doors smiling. It wasn’t a fair fifty-fifty, but life wasn’t fair. Or they wouldn’t be here in the first place.

How long had Adam been in surgery, anyway?

Brad looked around again with a shaky sigh. He needed something to take his mind off things for a minute. Not like it’d make too much of a difference in the long run, but it wasn’t selfish to ask for a bit of comfort, was it?

He wasn’t sure if it was a good thing that he was alone or not. On one hand if he finally let it all sink in, the situation, the chances, the images in his head, and started crying, it’d be nice that Neil and Barry weren’t even in town to make fun of him. But at the same time he knew they actually wouldn’t, and a little support would be nice.

The window caught his eye, or specifically the fact that the sky was now lightening with the coming sun. The sun had been setting, turning the world a fitting somber gray, when he’d first sat down in that chair.

Was that nurse walking towards him?

A proper looking lady made her way confidently over. He couldn’t tell if that was a good or bad sign, but regardless she held her clipboard up to read as she stopped in front of him.

“You’re the one waiting for Adam, right? Brad?”

He tried to say yes ma’am or yeah or anything confirming it, but the words get stuck in his throat to the point where he can only manage a curt nod.

The nurse looked him right in the eye, all profession, no compassion. He had to suppress a sob. This was it. It started with being asked if he smoked and played guitar and ended with being told those days were gone forever.

“He’s going to make it.”


End file.
